evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Rousseau
Gabriel Rousseau Aliases: Samantha "Sam" Cheyenne Walker, Alphonse Després, Marco Bianchi, Cole Williams, Guiliano Ferrara, Danny Booker, Étienne Moreau, Mikhail Zayev, Lloyd Schlotzsky, Marcus Khumalo D. O. B: No records exist of Gabriel's birth, but he celebrates his birthday on the summer solstice, regardless of the day. Marital Status: Married to a number of wealthy women under a number of other names and faces Last Known Location: Torino, Italy, although he managed to evade Interpol and the Italian Guardia di Finanzia and Polizia di Stato and is currently being searched for by global law enforcement and criminal investigation agencies. Occupation: Con Artist Affiliations: Too many to name Power (If DNA Alternate): Biokinesis & Appearance Alteration Gabriel is a man in his mid-thirties, with brown hair, brown eyes and a fair complexion. He's about 5'11", but his height, weight and build fluctuate wildly due to the nature of his ability. On average, he's usually about 160 pounds with a fairly athletic build. He's a caucasian man of French descent, and he has a small birthmark resembling The Symbol on his left hip. Important Aliases: *Sam Walker: Gabriel's main alter-ego. A rowdy firecracker of a woman who doesn't hesitate to strut her stuff and is bored if she's not moving at least 45 miles per hour. *Gabe: Seeing as he was being hunted the world around, Gabriel needed to shed his skin and create a new face entirely. For now, he uses this face to replace his own, as even a picture on a traffic camera of his real face could possibly tip someone off to his existence and send more police divisions at him than can be counted. CC is Luke Goss. *Guiliano Ferrara: An intellectual young Italian man whose inheritance was ripped off by the late Marco Bianchi (soon found out to be a con artist). Used his returned wealth to travel abroad with his sister, Ysabel. Tends to act like he has no idea what he's talking about, good for counter-conning other con artists by posing as the victim. CC is Alessio Boni. *Mikhail Zayev: A stone-cold Russian mobster especially skilled in tracking down people that are particularly good at hiding. Extremely intimidating, says very little and often only speaks when absolutely necessary. CC is Scott Adkins. *Danny Booker: A British white supremacist who supposedly died three years ago, shortly after leaving prison, only to resurface a year later and begin causing havoc wherever he went. Swears like a sailor, shouts constantly and generally dominates whatever room he's in. Tendency to throw things for no reason whatsoever. CC is Toby Kebbell. *Lloyd Schlotzsky: A meek, unassuming man Gabriel uses to imitate just about any kind of bureaucratic figure imaginable. Has a tendency to stammer and drop things, keeping him from being threatening in any way, shape or form. Thanks to his ability, Lloyd's eyes are actually extremely bad, to the point where he's almost blind without them. CC is Stanley Tucci. *Marcus Khumalo: A soft spoken man with a noticeable South African accent. He tends to speak spanish when angry, but he doesn't get angry. Ever. Marcus is involved with politics, and uses his connections to get himself in the good graces of many a New York politician. If Gabriel needs a politician in his pocket, Marcus is the one to talk to them. CC is Dennis Haysbert. Personality Profile: Profiling Gabriel's personality is a lesson in futility- the man is such a brilliant actor that he can be literally anything he could ever want to be. To those that know him, however, Gabriel has a very distinct personality that he tends to hide with his conning. Above all, Gabriel is in control. He has a plan for just about anything, and even when he doesn't, he thinks on the fly pretty well. He's calm and collected even in tense situations, which keeps him from breaking cover even when his life is on the line. While he can play just about any role, Gabe himself is pretty laid back and relaxed when it comes to approaching problems, and he always looks before he leaps. Survival is the core of Gabriel's being. All of his actions take him towards this end goal. This makes him opportunistic and rather selfish in that he tends to disregard the needs of others to accomplish his own goals, but it also keeps him from being materialistic- he doesn't hold attachments to his things, and can drop it all if he needs to vanish without a trace. He is able to control his inhibitions enough to kill if he has to, take what he must and generally do what he can to survive, regardless of his personal feelings towards whatever he does. Gabriel's lack of family has made what few connections he has extremely important to him. Mentors and close friends fill the void his lack of a family left in him, and it is for these people that Gabriel shows the selflessness of a sibling, and only for these people. His "siblings" are often the only people he shows his true feelings to, and it is for this reason that Gabriel is extremely slow to accept people into his inner circle of closest friends. When it comes to playing a role, Gabe is unmatched. His memory, mastery of language and social profiling combine to let him slide into any situation with grace, playing whatever role he needs to play to get the job (whatever it may be) done. As a personal preference, Gabriel prefers professional types, whether they be businessmen, politicians or criminals, because they share the same sort of intellect that he thrives on and really challenges him to do his best work. It is this knack for playing roles and creating characters that, combined with his ability, led to the creation of Sam. When forced into deep cover, Gabriel had to create a person that was practically the exact opposite of himself, and in many ways Sam fits the bill. Sam Walker Aliases: Gabriel Emile Rousseau, Tiffany Chambers, Nikita Tomaszewski, Ysabel Ferrara, Harley D. O. B: Technically, Sam was "born" around September 3rd or 4th, but the date is kind of sketchy. Marital Status: Single Last Known Location: New York City, USA Occupation: Getaway Driver/Transporter/Waitress Affiliations: Johnny-Boy's Sports Bar & Grill Power (If DNA Alternate): Biokinesis & Appearance Alteration Sam is a woman in her mid-twenties, although given that she was never "born" it's unlikely that she has an actual age. She has brown hair dyed blond and green-gray eyes, and stands a few inches shorter than Gabriel at 5'8" and around 130 lbs. She has a fair complexion and an athletic build, and is very clearly of American descent. Like the original person, Sam has a small birthmark resembling The Symbol on her left hip, although she can conceal it with her ability if she so chooses. Important Aliases: *Tiffany Chambers: A surprisingly useful information-gathering face. By posing as a rich widow, Tiffany is perfect for baiting out other con artists in the area, allowing him to work them over, take the money they've been scamming from other people and taking some big competition out of the picture all in one expertly-crafted fell swoop. One good scam with Tiffany nets the kind of money that sets them up for awhile. CC is Jenny McCarthy. *Nikita Tomaszewski: A dangerous Polish girl, the type of honey pot to suck you in and leave you high and dry. Total succubus, best used for seducing people who can't be intimidated or acting as a distraction for an ally during a job. Sam's face when she goes to places where she needs to look rich- benefits, charity balls, etc. CC is Monika Pietrasinska. *Ysabel Ferrara: A rich, entitled girl who is rarely satisfied with anything but the biggest and best. Spoiled rotten, but often shows her ignorance in how little she knows about anything unrelated to clothes and cars. Sam's least favorite cover identity, because she's also Sam's least favorite kind of girl. Provided for exclusively by her brother, Guiliano. CC is Kasia Smutniak. *Harley (Davidson): Sam's extremely cocky (even for her) street racing persona, whose name is the most obvious way she could think of to say "nope, you'll never know who I am". Harley is a bit of a legend, seeing as she only appears for a race, wins and vanishes without a single trace. No criminal records or anything. Exactly the way Sam likes it. CC is Michelle Rodriguez. Personality Profile: The word that best describes Sam is "firecracker". She's flirty, full of herself and hot-headed, but when things get intense, she uses all of Gabriel's self control to be remarkably reliable under pressure. Signs of the con man's skills also show elsewhere- Sam's sleight of hand only fuels her mild kleptomania, and more often than not she's keen on taking routes that are far more dangerous than usual if it means she'll have more fun. Sam is very much a free spirit. When creating her, Gabriel knew being stuck in one place would just get him caught- as a result, Sam has a deep love for cars, motorcycles and the open road, and with it comes a tendency to challenge fate, take risks and generally shove her head in the lion's mouth. She's not stupid enough to get herself caught on purpose (unless it's part of a plan) but she'll definitely get involved in a car chase if it gives her a chance to showcase some of the stunt driving Gabriel learned in Italy. Sam shares some of Gabriel's traits, but in different ways. Sam likes keeping people at arm's length, but it manifests by making her cold towards people she likes but doesn't want to rely on. When she actually grows a sense of trust towards someone, she'll be stuck in an internal debate with the more cautious part of herself about whether or not she should let the person in, often resorting to some form of test to prove their loyalty. Though Sam does use Gabriel's ability often, she tends to become people similar to herself. In general, Sam's personality is in control when posing as a woman, and Gabriel's personality is in control when posing as a man, so a lot of times the women Sam becomes are just like her, unless she has to create a cover unlike herself (as is the case with Ysabel, a woman Sam would hate to the core if she actually existed). Sam has stones for a girl her size- her ability to make herself stronger and tougher if necessary gives her a lot of cockiness, to the point where even death threats do little to truly rattle her. She's the type to look the man about to kill her in the eyes and threaten them right back, because she just doesn't give a rat's ass about it. Though Gabriel's influence keeps her from turning everything into a fight, if she were to do so she'd be a very tough customer. The problem with creating such a detailed persona is that it may have polarized Gabriel's mind. He himself is cool and collected, whereas Sam is energetic and impatient. Both of them have almost become separate entities, to the point where it seems more like there's two people in one body than just a man with an alter ego. Only time will tell if the two merge back together into one mind or become separate people entirely. History Gabriel's story is one of rags to riches, traveled through the most underhanded and callous ways, and all in the name of survival. As a child, Gabe was what you'd call a "gutter rat"- he lost count of how many times he almost starved to death. He probably would have died in the streets of Mantes La Jolie, if it weren't for the good graces of a man he knew only as Lucas. He'd later find out that Lucas had once been in a similar situation as Gabriel himself, but at first Lucas was like the hand of God; a benefactor, a provider, but one he never told a soul about. You see, Lucas was a man of power, and certain things weren't good for his image, like talking to gutter children. The first lesson Gabriel learned was how to blend in. How to stand in plain sight and never be seen, how to pretend to be something that he wasn't and how to become invisible without cloaks and camouflage. At first Lucas would only offer wisdom, and did all he could to avoid being seen with the gutter rat, but soon after his tenth birthday Gabriel did something that earned Lucas' attention and mentorship. By stowing away on a train to Paris, Gabriel managed to find his mentor's home on his own and pass himself off as a hired servant to Lucas' friends and family. It was then that the training began. Languages, more than Gabriel could possibly remember at his age, but that would all be mastered in time. Sleight of hand, the practice of such manual dexterity that he could almost literally make a coin vanish into thin air if he wanted it to. He learned his manners, his speech, his posture, all that he needed to perfectly imitate the upbringing of a child with significantly better finances. He learned how to bend wills, grab hearts, how to shape people's emotions with nothing but his words. Again, when Lucas saw that he had learned enough, he vanished. That is, to Gabriel, he vanished. To everyone else he was dead, buried in a closed-casket funeral due to the circumstances leaving the body almost unrecognizable. As his personal servant Gabriel was cast off, sent back to living in the streets like he had started. The difference now was that Gabriel had the tools to survive. He grew through his teen years doing jobs only when he couldn't con his way into a purse or pickpocket enough to pay for food. It took time adjusting to poverty again- Lucas had helped him live a little nicer, even if he lived as a servant- but before long he began to thrive in his new environment. By the time he reached 20 he was passing himself off as Étienne, the long-lost son of a French politician, which is where he met Renee. The girl seemed like another whore when he met her- the way he was living, they weren't rare- but it was what he saw in her that made her different. After sleeping with her, Gabriel was about to fall asleep when he caught her trying to steal his belongings, and doing a terrible job of it. While he could have called for security to take her away, in the moment when he caught her red-handed and their eyes met he saw the same desperation he had seen reflected in his own eyes as a child. That night, Étienne Moreau was murdered by the unidentified prostitute, and the two fled the city. Gabriel soon found himself in the position his mentor Lucas had once been in- he taught the girl what she needed to survive, and together the two conned their way from city to city, country to country, often posing as Alphonse and Jenavieve Després when they needed to be brother and sister. Years passed, and while Renee had a greater handle on the thievery aspect of the craft, Gabriel found himself leaning more on his ability to con than his ability to steal to get by. Eventually the two parted ways on the best of terms, separating only when the city of Madrid issued a warrant for their arrest. While they swore they'd meet again some day, it wouldn't be for a long time, until the heat had gone away. Given that they stole some serious jewelry, it would be at least a few years. With that in mind, Gabriel ended up in Italy, where he married a pair of extremely rich widows a few months apart. It was then that he found the benefits of conning his way into romance- by living off of the expenses of these women, he quickly found himself becoming one of the richest men in the country, although you'd never find him on a Forbes list, seeing as the money was going to countless bank accounts under false names. As his wealth grew, so did his urge to see the world, taking him to Russia, Japan and eventually America. And even at the richest he's ever been, every once in awhile Gabriel would still return to Mantes La Jolie at least once a year, to remember his beginnings and never forget who he truly was. That, in the end, would nearly be his downfall. It was bound to happen eventually- Gabriel's fortune made him lazy. Not by much, but by enough that someone found him. They didn't have much evidence, but favors greased enough palms to get Gabriel put on every wanted list in most of Europe. They didn't know his name, but they knew his face- and in some cases, a face was even more dangerous to expose. After many of his wives divorced him he hid out in rural Italy, trying to stay invisible long enough to get out of the country and on a boat to America. He spent many a night trying to figure out new ways to disguise himself- he could shave a beard, but makeup was something else. One night, he fell asleep trying to come up with something and spent the night dreaming of being other men. When he woke up, he had a completely new face. An older man, with a beard and bald spots and terrible vision. The first hour or so was spent in shock. Thankfully, it didn't take Gabriel long to accept what had happened, and so it didn't take him long to figure out how to turn himself back. That was when the experimenting began. He needed to be someone as different from himself as possible, someone that didn't fit in anywhere in Italy, someone that didn't share any of his personality traits to make them as unpredictable as possible. This is what led to the creation of Sam. For many reasons, Sam was perfect for getting out of Europe. An American girl with a hot temper who didn't think much through? She couldn't be more different from Gabriel if she tried. Despite her personality, Gabriel forced himself to wait, to bide his time. Using his new ability, he regained many of his old allies, many of which spent hours cursing Gabriel to his face- albeit, a face vastly different from the one they were thinking of. He even managed to get a hold of someone to teach him stunt driving, all the stuff you needed to escape a chase. He needed a reputation for Sam in order to get her the kind of illegal papers necessary to get out of the country. Which is why Sam would become one of the best drivers in Italy. As the years passed, something seemed to change in Gabriel's mind. Sam wasn't just a face he wore- she had become her own person, and he often heard her voice in his head nudging him to throw his careful plans aside and just go for it. It didn't scare him so much as interest him, and he spent more time as Sam as time went on, forging her own reputation for herself. Eventually Sam got the papers she needed and took a boat to America. The weeks spent on the boat, stuck as Sam made her personality even more engrained in his mind. By the time she stepped on the shores of Ellis Island, Gabriel wasn't her creator. Gabriel was just the other guy in her head. Sure, from a technical point of view, Gabriel was the original, but to Sam, it was like waking up with someone else's thoughts in her head. From then on, the two proved to be a powerful combo. Strangely enough, Gabriel seemed to be the one most commonly using his ability, whereas Sam preferred to keep her own face, as if daring the authorities to catch her. With all of Gabriel's expertise, Sam made a name for herself as a thief and getaway driver, the kind nobody had seen before. From then on, the two searched for a purpose, something to work towards that was slightly less conspicuous than owning everything. Skills Gabriel speaks more languages than most people can name, in a large number of accents and wide variety of mannerisms. As he learned from a young age, language is probably one of his greatest weapons and one he works with daily. Through extensive training, Gabriel has acquired a fantastic, near-photographic memory. His ability to recall the slightest details about almost any persona he can think of is part of what keeps him capable of managing a number of alter-egos and a handful of successful marriages to rich women across the globe. Playing a thousand roles has taught Gabriel roughly as many skills, from fixing cars to finding tax loopholes to the best way to punch a man. If there's a problem, Gabriel either knows how to fix it or knows how to learn what to do. Getting up close and personal with criminal types has taught Gabriel how to take a beating and how to give one back. He doesn't fight with any particular style, but he could learn one pretty quickly if he put his mind to it, if that's what's required to pass himself off as a certain type of person. After creating Sam, Gabriel spent a long time in Italy taking lessons from a professional stunt driver, as well as learning all he could about cars and motorcycles and how to build them and repair them. Though he may not share this knowledge much, Sam uses it to great lengths to be one of the best drivers in the business, a title that's earned her a few jobs with people of similar moral persuasions. Other Information While he's no master, Gabriel deeply enjoys poker, both for the chance to flex his bluffing muscles and for the chance to test his luck on a regular basis. He's lost quite a lot of money, but he wins enough to break even. Sam comes up with nicknames for literally anyone significant she meets, and will almost always refer to someone by their nickname rather than their real name. It would take something extremely significant for Sam to change it once she's got it down, but it has happened in the past. Gabriel's Soundtrack: *Charade by Nicola Conte *Fluxus (The Cinematic Orchestra World Goes Round Mix) by The Dining Rooms *Yoga Fire by Free The Robots *Song 2 by DJ Krush *Only For You by All Thieves *Nostrand by Ratatat *The Go Round by INF *The Miami Showdown by Digitalism *Raining Again (Evil Nine Remix) by Moby *Crooked feat. Aesop Rock by Evil Nine Sam's Soundtrack: *Drive It Like I Stole It by Apathy *Twist The Knife feat. Emily Breeze by Evil Nine *How You Like Me Now? by The Heavy *Joker and the Thief by Wolfmother *Runnin' Wild by Airbourne *Road Racin' by Riot *Gasoline by Kicking Harold *Kickstart My Heart by Motley Crue *Switchblade Kiss Comes Close by Gypsy Pistoleros *Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)